Briser n'est pas jouer
by Anthracite
Summary: Neville doit faire face à un Severus sadique...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,... Perso, j'en avais marre des Severus gentil et réconfortant.


**AVERTISSEMENT :** On parle ici de deux hommes qui font des trucs à deux pas très sages, autrement dit du SLASH, et du LEMON. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, on clique sur précédent.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la fiction appartiennent à J.K Rowling, pas à moi.

* * *

 **POV SEVERUS SNAPE**

Les chaînes en fer pesaient dans ses mains, elles étaient lourdes, très lourdes. Quand on les remuait... Quand on les faisait glisser entre les doigts elles émettaient un tintement métallique enivrant.

Le Maître des Potions avait le regard perdu dans les rangées de chaise vide, qui tels d'anciens fantômes, attendaient d'accueillir les élèves.

Un autre tintement métallique au creux de ses mains. A ses oreilles, ça résonna comme une cloche d'Eglise.

Il baissa les yeux pour revoir les chaînes noires entre ses mains blanches. Mais son regard rencontra les copies sur le bureau qui attendaient sagement d'être corrigées.

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Il tira le tiroir de droite. Soigneusement, il replaça les chaînes à leur place et, repoussa le tiroir. Comme on claque la porte à un ami qu'on n'a plus envie de voir.

 _Douce folie_.

Il prit la première copie sur la pile. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher à lui. _Il_ était à ce damner. _Il_ lui faisait perdre ses moyens, et occupait ses pensées en s'allongeant sur toutes ses réflexions comme un pacha. En bref, un magnifique garçon dans toute sa splendeur.

 _Neville_ avait tous les atouts qu'un homme voudrait avoir. Grand, des cheveux bruns lumineux et en désordre, des traits s'adoucissant au fil des années, un corps de plus en plus élancé, de grandes mains pâles avec de longs doigts fins et agiles - Severus le savait parce qu'il les a observé pendant des heures ses mains sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte, trop occupé sur la potion qu'il ratait à chaque fois. Enfin - la partie la plus intéressante était sans doute ses yeux, marrons, sensibles, trahissant ses émotions dans toute leur splendeur.

Et pour combler le tout, il l'avait en terreur…

Neville avait peur de lui : Ses yeux étaient résolument baissés vers le sol ou son bureau, quand il passait devant l'estrade de mon bureau. Un réflex.

En outre, Rogue savait par les bruits de couloirs que Neville était gay lui aussi, ce qui lui compliquait sérieusement l'existence.

Une rature. D. Il prit la deuxième copie sur le dessus de la pile.

Neville était un jeune homme réservé. En général, il évitait le contact avec les autres étudiants. Il se sentait exclus. C'était un comble. L'élève qui le craignait le plus était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus. Cela lui ferait sans doute un choc que de l'apprendre, songea-t-il.

Neville était exactement comme lui l'avait été à son âge. Neville était taciturne. Avait la même résolution dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Neville ne sortait que rarement avec ses amis. Il préférait travailler sur ses plantes naturelles. _Si ce n'avait pas été moi son Maître des Potions_ , avait un jour pensé Severus, … _en fait si ça avait été un autre à ma place, peut-être se serait-il tourné vers les potions au lieu de la « botanique »_. Mais au contraire de lui, Neville avait toujours eut cet enthousiasme juvénile, protégeant envers et contre tous son innocence, ne laissant pas les autres étendre leurs vicissitudes sur lui.

Neville était presque un marginal, malgré lui. Son pareil, sauf qu'il était à Gryffondor.

Severus tentait de garder le contrôler de lui-même en sa présence, mais ce n'était jamais facile. Il le préoccupait. Son attitude, ses gestes le préoccupaient. En revanche, son corps, sa grâce éternelle, et son sentiment évident de ne pas être à la hauteur, la maladresse qui s'ensuivait immédiatement… mettait le feu aux poudres. Alors il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : en faire son affaire. L'envoyer dans la salle d'à côté et le plaquer contre un mur, faire de sa soumission un feu de pure jouissance.

Mais cela lui était interdit. Prohibé. Défendu. Alors il passait ses nerfs sur lui, à défaut. La seule chose qui pouvait le détendre, c'était de jouer avec ses nerfs. Le provoquer jusqu'à l'extrême limite. Jusqu'à la toute fin. Dans l'espoir qu'il soit à bout. Qu'il éclate. Totalement : Que sa colère devienne un déluge, et qu'enfin il affronte sa peur. Qu'il relève le menton et, se rende compte qu'il pouvait faire face.

Deux ratures. Trois annotations. P.

Il prit une troisième copie, la reposant doucement sous sa main dans un infime bruit de froissement de pages. Il plongea la plume dans l'encrier.

L'humilier. Rien n'était plus jouissif. Rogue devait bien se l'avouer. Parfois, il voyait qu'il était allé trop loin avec lui. Pourtant, souvent, lui n'était pas rassasié - pas encore - alors avec la lucidité qui lui restait, il le remplaçait par un autre. Harry Potter pouvait faire un bon compensatoire. Dans ces moments il avait tellement faim de destruction.

La sonnerie retentit entre les murs du château. Cela annonçait la fin des premiers cours. Il prit dix inspirations lentes et contrôlées pour assurer les deux heures qui arrivaient avec les gryffondors de sixième année. _Dont Neville faisait parti_.

Neville demeurait un fantasme oiseux. Enfermé dans sa cage d'inaccessibilité.

Les sixiemes années entrèrent dans un brouhaha. Il attendit patiemment que tous s'installent. Il découvrit que la place de Neville au dernier rang restait vide... Un frisson glacé lui traversa l'échine.

Suivant ses instincts, il se leva de son siège. Tous les regards se fixèrent aussitôt sur lui. Un silence spectral se répandit dans la pièce. Mais ce n'était _pas_ suffisant. Pas pour _lui_. Il contourna doucement le bureau et s'y adossa.

Il croisa ses bras, s'abandonnant à la théâtralité du geste. Chercha du regard l'effet produit. Il les toisa, un par un, le regard noir, comme si leur reprocher l'absence du garçon pouvait changer quelque chose à l'absence de l'étudiant, l'inconnue x, solution de l'équation. Ils ne disaient pas un mot. Tous dans l'attente. Severus voyait déjà se former sur leur figure, les expressions de l'appréhension de la crainte, de l'angoisse. Mais pas celle de Neville.

Mais nul ne lui faisait l'effet que Londubat lui procurait…

Voyant que son silence oppressant était sur le point de détraquer quelques cervelles, paniquées, certains étant au bord de l'apoplexie à cause du surplus de pression, Rogue demanda à l'ensemble de la classe :

_ Qui peut me dire où l'on peut trouver de l'aconit ?

Bien évidement, personne ne leva la main.

Apparemment, personne ne désirait s'attirer les foudres du Maître des Cachots. Voilà une leçon bien apprise. _Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour vous sauver_ , pensais-je. V _otre cher Neville Londubat n'est plus là pour vous protéger…_

Même s'il était vrai que la question était assez difficile.

Il voyait sur leur visage l'expression du doute - et tous avaient les yeux rivés sur leur table, comme s'ils trouvaient un soudain intérêt à contempler le bois de leur meuble. Severus savait que pour connaître la réponse, il fallait avoir fait des études supérieures en Potions ou en biologie. Mais même Granger se retrouvait indécise. Rogue prit le livre de Potions sur son bureau derrière lui, et son regard se figea. Quelque chose aurait dû le choquer. A noter : Donner une réunion professorale pour l'occasion dans les prochains jours, Granger semblait à deux doigts de tomber en dépression.

« Alors ? » lança-t-il à l'ensemble de la classe pour relancer la question restée sans réponse.

Un coup à la porte l'interrompit.

« Entrez ? »

Il se tourna vers celle-ci. Neville se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un air sauvage collé sur la figure.

« Tenez donc, Mr. Londubat… » fit son Professeur d'une voix trainante.

Neville braqua ses yeux foncés sur les siens. Il ne cilla pas. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale de Severus, mais il n'en montra rien. _Tu sembles courageux, pour une fois_. Le visage de l'étudiant semblait anormalement pâle. Comme si son sang s'était doucement retiré de son visage.

Severus s'aperçut que sa présence semblait redonner un nouvel éclat à la pièce, à peine venait-il d'y poser un pied.

« Vous nous honorez de votre présence. Allez vous asseoir. En silence. »

Neville garda prudemment les yeux baissés en passant devant lui. Il remonta l'allée centrale pour rejoindre sa table. Rogue lutta pour ne pas regarder fixement son fessier serré dans son pantalon. Rogue était surpris de remarquer que la profonde couleur noir du pantalon lui seyait bien. L'uniforme de l'école conférait à quiconque une apparence studieuse. A lui, avec son corps charpenté, ça lui donnait plutôt un air de méchant garçon qu'on avait envie de plaquer contre un mur. Parvenu au dernier rang, Neville s'assit à son bureau habituel, avec la grâce d'un chat. Et son éternel regard… déterminé.

Neville lui faisait un tel effet. Il était déjà excité.

Le jeune homme avait posé ses bras sur sa table - comme s'il attendait que le cours reprenne sagement.

Mais même dans la pénombre, son visage conservait une pâleur maladive. Il était livide. Une mèche de cheveux sombre tombait sur son visage, accentuant sa pâleur.

Il était craintif – non, rectifions, angoissé - et tâchais de n'en rien montrer, se cachant derrière une attitude revêche. Severus en ignorait la cause. Une voix intérieure lui ordonna d'être moins méchant que d'habitude. Qu'il devait se réfréner dans ses propos pour ne pas le rendre plus anxieux que nécessaire. _Etre gentil,_ Severus, songea-t-il, _pour une fois_. Mais Neville était en retard. Severus n'aimait pas que l'on soit en retard à l'un de ses cours, que ce soit pour n'importe quel élève, _cas particulier ou pas_. Si on laissait passer ce genre d'attitude, voilà comment progressivement s'installait l'anarchie !

Il était SON JOUET. Neville et lui, le savaient. Depuis toujours. Tout le monde était au courant, d'ailleurs.

« Alors Mr. Londubat, quelle terrible catastrophe justifie votre retard ? »

Assis à sa table, les coudes sur la table, Neville releva des yeux surpris vers lui. Ses beaux yeux bruns brillants dans la pénombre. Il ne bougeait pas. _Tu croyais que je te le laisserais t'en tirer à aussi bon compte ?_

Il conserva le silence face à la question.

Evidemment…

Rogue repensais aux chaînes en fer qui reposaient dans le tiroir de droite du bureau.

 _Désir intense._

 _Un gémissement douloureux_.

Mais la curiosité était la plus forte. _Pourquoi_ , était-il en retard ? Son silence buté commençait à être irritant. Il devrait savoir, qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça avec son Maître des Potions. Les autres membres de sa maison évitaient de croiser le regard du Professeur. A certains, il leur restait donc encore un peu de bons sens. Mais Neville avait été épargné par le bon sens. Le silence dans la pièce était magistral, on aurait pu le palper du bout des doigts. Tous avaient le regard baissé. La caresse d'une telle discipline était délicieuse. Il reposa son regard sur Neville et, l'espace d'un instant il eut l'impression que son petit moment de satisfaction n'avait pas échappé à l'attention du garçon.

Lui laisser une ouverture. Ne pas s'acharner contre lui _, rappelles-toi._ Il prit une inspiration.

« Et vous, l'aconit, ça vous dis quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-il puis il recommença en un langage plus professoral... « Pourriez-vous nous dire où l'on trouve l'aconit ? »

Neville conserva de nouveau le silence.

Il évitait de croiser son regard.

De nouveau, un désir ardent et implacable s'empara de Severus. Neville planta tout à coup ses yeux dans les miens. Severus n'en fût pas destabilisé pour autant.

Il lui lança un regard terrible. Il avait à la fois l'envie de le secouer violement, mais aussi de le rassurer. _Sentiments contradictoires…_ _Ressaissis-toi, severus_.

A son regard, il sentit qu'il connaissait la réponse mais qu'il ne voulait pas la lâcher.

 _Ah, tu veux jouer au dur ?_ Très bien. Toi et moi, on sait qui en sort toujours gagnant à ce jeu.

 _Tu viens de franchir le point de non-retour, Londubat…._

« Prenez la porte, monsieur Londubat, vous ne réapparaîtrez à mes cours que lorsque vous le saurez. »

Neville se redressa. Chancelant, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il avait emprunté quelques minutes auparavant.

En redescendant les marches, le silence était assourdissant dans la salle de cours. Ne résonnait que le bruit de ses pieds. Comme s'il était au ralenti, il passa devant les rangées de table. Sa longue cape trainassait sur le sol mouillé des cachots. Le jeune homme fixait un point vague - sans plus un regard pour ceux qui était dans la salle, ni pour son Professeur, ni pour les autres. Sa démarche était fluide, assurée… froide. Severus se força à le fixer d'un œil noir. _Pour qu'au moins les autres y croient_.

A regarder le jeune homme, Severus songea qu'il était fort probable qu'il soit… La porte se referma en claquant.

« Bien. Ouvrez votre livre page 147. Et prenez un parchemin… _vierge_ »

Les étudiants se précipitèrent sur leurs livres. Le bruit des pages feuilletées remplit la salle.

Alors que plus personne ne le regardait, il relâcha son souffle qu'il avait douloureusement retenu jusque-là.

 **POV NEVILLLE**

 _Je sortis en trombe._

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. On aurait dit que mon coeur allait exploser, tellement il battait vite.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à mon front. J'avais envie de pleurer.

Je respirais la peur par tous les pores de ma peau. Terrifié. Terrifié. Terrifié.

Avec le reste de lucidité qui me restait, je me remis en marche pour m'éloigner de sa salle de cours. _Vite, dépêches-toi_.

Mon sang battait violement à mes tempes.

Je m'aidais d'une main appuyée sur le mur. La pierre était froide, humide sous mes doigts.

Les cachots étaient déserts à cette heure - heureusement. Il n'y avait personne pour me surprendre dans un état aussi lamentable.

Ma respiration était saccadée et résonnait dans les cachots.

Je fermais les yeux et tentais retrouver mon calme.

Je savais que Rogue était un sadique. Un vrai. Un de ceux comme il n'en existe plus que très peu.

Il était purement méchant mais, intelligent comme il était, ceux-là n'était pas très nombreux au monde. Ca, il le cachait sous une apparence faussement présentable, jouant au méchant-gentil, en alternant, en jouant sur les deux tableaux, et en réfrénant le plus possible ses envies qu'il enfouissait au plus profond de lui, mais qui tendaient à émerger parfois. Le plus étrange, c'était que cela m'excitait.

Mais… la souffrance, en contrepartie, était omniprésente. Il me sembla que l'escalier se rapprochait.

Rogue en avait besoin de ça, avoir quelqu'un sur lequel il pouvait se déchaîner, se défouler sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences derrière. J'étais une sorte de jouet, je crois.

Je m'accrochais à la rampe d'escalier, d'une main tremblante.

« _Prenez la porte, monsieur Londubat, vous ne réapparaîtrez à mes cours que lorsque vous le saurez_ ».

Sa voix grave et inquiétante demeurait dans mon esprit. La voix rauque et pénétrante semblait avoir élu domicile dessous mon crâne. Sa voix délicieuse. Comme si je ne souffrais pas assez. Dans un élan d'optimisme, je tentais de me persuader que je n'étais PAS qu'un parasite pour lui. FAIL.

Vint le remords.. Je n'aurais jamais dû entrer alors que son cours avait commencé.

Vous vous dîtes qu'il faut vraiment être con pour oser faire ça.

Vous voulez des explications ?

Cela avait commencé dans la matinée.

Je prenais le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle comme tous les matins. Seul, comme d'habitude. Je pensais d'ores et déjà, au cours de potions que j'aurais plus tard dans la matinée. Nous avions rendu un parchemin la semaine dernière, je redoutais une mauvaise note. Comme toujours. Comme pour tenter de m'en convaincre, je revis, assis entre les flocons d'avoine et les jus de citrouille de flash accéléré de mes années passées. La plupart concernait les cours de potions. D'autres c'était des remarques dans les couloirs. Vint ceux de l'année en cours. C'était une série d'images et de souvenirs, que je voulais à tout prix oublier. Comme un tiroir, plein de souvenirs clairs, qui souhaitait être ouvert pour les faire jaillir brusquement. Mais le tiroir ne voulait pas se refermer... Alors se sont succédées les remarques douloureuses, les piques, le sarcasme, les méchancetés – purement - gratuites. Ca ne devait plus durer. C'était ma décision. Je n'avais plus le contrôle sur mes émotions. Je me rendis compte qu'il y avait une sorte de continuité dans son comportement à mon égard. Je ressemblais au vilain petit canard. Non, décidément, ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Non, jamais il ne me donnera la moindre bonne note. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais.

Non, je n'acquérais pas un statut respectable à ses yeux. Jamais.

Jamais.

Jamais.

Sans que je ne puisse me l'expliquer, un sentiment de fureur s'était emparée de moi. C'était trop douloureux. Il y avait comme un poids dans mon estomac. J'avais failli en renverser mon petit-déjeuner. Je m'étais vu passer un bras sur la table pour la débarasser de tout ce qu'il y avait dessus. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Lâche. A la place, j'avais pris la déçision de ne pas me rendre à son cours, de sécher.

Une demi-heure plus tard…, je courais pour rejoindre les cachots.

A présent, je m'en mordais les doigts. J'en étais devenu malade.

Je savais que la prochaine fois que je remettrais les pieds là-bas, dans sa salle de cours, ce jour-là signifiera ma mort. Rogue aura eu tout le temps de calculer, planifier son châtiment implacable.

Un nouvel accès de colère rampa en moi. La même colère à celle que j'avais ressentie tôt dans la matinée.

Je remontais l'escalier à toute volée. Mes chaussures cirées touchaient à peine les marches en bois.

Parvenu au sommet, j'avançais sur le seuil. Je me sentis soudain complètement vide. L'épuisement m'avait rattrapé.

Terrassé, je m'effondrais par terre, dans l'inconscience.

.

Le cours pour les sixiemes années était terminé, mais Rogue ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il devait corriger les copies restantes sur son bureau. Mais ce petit fripon retenait toute son attention, tel un élève récalcitrant à qui il fallait apprendre la discipline.

Retenant un soupir, il repoussa la pile de parchemins : il avait désespérément besoin d'un café. D'un geste sec, il repoussa sa chaise qui racla sur le sol, puis sortit de sa salle de cours à grands pas. A peine avait-il dépassé les cachots humides et remonté les escaliers que des voix paniquées se firent entendre. Les voix étaient inquiètes, mais ce qu'elles disaient était incompréhensible. Rogue songea à une farce qui aurait mal tourné organisée par des élèves malveillants. Au détour du couloir, bientôt, il put mettre des visages sur ces voix. Il s'agissait principalement d'élèves, mais aussi de Rusard et, s'aperçut-il avec étonnement, de McGonagall.

Rogue distingua un corps allongé à leurs pieds. Sa voix trancha dure comme le métal dans le brouhaha.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Sa voix avait résonné grave dans le couloir. Ce seul son suffit à faire reculer les importuns et lui laisser le champ libre. On aurait presque pu les voir frissonner comme si un vent glacé les avait touché. Le regard de Rogue passa sur le visage de la victime inconsciente - Neville Londubat. Severus fût pris d'effroi. Mais, aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage.

McGonagall examinait l'inconscient. Rogue s'agenouilla auprès de Neville.

« Quelqu'un l'a vu marcher dans le couloir », raconta Rusard derrière lui, la voix nasillarde. « Puis il s'est évanouit. »

Neville était si blanc que son teint avait pris la couleur de la neige. Son sang semblait s'être littéralement retiré de son visage.

Involontairement, il laissa traîner une main près des hanches du garçon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait on l'emmène à l'infirmerie ? » interrogea McGonagall, la directrice de Gryffondor.

Brusquement mû par le sentiment du devoir, Rogue annonça :

« Non », répondit-il. « Je vais m'en occuper. »

Au son de la voix mystérieuse et profonde du Maître des Potions, le jeune Neville entrouvrit les paupières. Neville semblait émerger de son sommeil.

Rogue se pencha vers lui, d'un air inquiet.

« N'ayez pas peur, Neville…», murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée mais douce et réconfortante.

Une voix presque inconsciente lui répondit.

« Je n'ai pas peur », murmura le jeune Neville.

Comme un homme enchaîné à un profond sommeil, le garçon sombra de nouveau.

Sans attendre l'autorisation de McGonagall, Rogue se releva. Il prit le corps de Neville dans ses bras pour l'emporter chez lui, dans ses appartements.

O

.

O

Après l'y avoir emmené, Rogue entra dans l'une des chambres dont il ne se servait pas. La chambre au papier-peint rouge et blanc.

Neville laissa s'échapper un gémissement dans son sommeil, alors qu'il était encore dans les bras de son Professeur. Severus, lui, sentait la nuque de Neville en sueur sur ses bras.

Une fois le garçon allongé sur le lit, Rogue s'en alla dans une pièce voisine et retira sa cape qu'il jeta sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il retroussa sa chemise jusqu'aux coudes.

Il prit une longue bouffée d'air pour tenter de se calmer. Il revint dans la chambre.

Lorsque Rogue passa le seuil de la chambre, ses yeux rencontrèrent le corps alangui de Neville. Le jeune homme, fiévreux, avait l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement au rythme de sa respiration laborieuse. Des mèches de cheveux noirs se collaient sur son front par la sueur, son visage avait la blancheur des plumes d'un cygne, et à intervalles réguliers des rides soucieuses sur son front traduisaient sa souffrance.

Rogue s'assit au niveau des pieds du garçon et lui retira ses chaussures noires.

Il se releva et les déposa dans le couloir devant la porte de la chambre. Il revint dans la chambre et marcha jusqu'au niveau de l'oreiller.

Il plaça une main calleuse dans le dos de Neville pour le surélever, et sa main sentit les muscles fins et tendus du dos de Neville.

Rogue défit l'attache de la cape et la retira.

Neville retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller, dans un bruit étouffé.

Rogue plia la cape et la posa sur une chaise placée face au lit. De même, il tâcha d'enlever le pull épais. Dessous se trouvait la chemise soyeuse de Neville. Il en déboutonna les premiers boutons. Neville sembla gémir. Dans un bruit de doux froissement, il la lui enleva. Puis il souleva le corps de Neville et le coucha sous les draps.

Rogue sortit de la pièce et partit préparer une potion guérissante en refermant la porte derrière lui.

O

Neville n'avait pas eu le temps de se réveiller et d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'il savait déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas : le silence planant dans le dortoir, la douceur des draps sur sa peau, l'odeur de fraîcheur dans la pièce. Il se réveilla comme un ange sur un petit nuage, qui descendait du ciel.

Mais à peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il se redressa en sursaut contre le dossier du lit. La chambre lui était complètement inconnue. Si bien qu'il crut qu'il sommeillait encore.

Nerveux, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, ce qui lui arracha un bâillement. Il sut alors qu'il ne dormait pas. Il se leva, descendit du lit et contempla la pièce. C'était une petite chambre simple, dont la seule décoration était un papier-peint rouge et blanc et le seul meuble, le lit spacieux. Pas de table de nuit ou de rideaux, rien. La pièce était nue. Les draps étaient moirés, d'une jolie couleur sombre. Derrière lui, une grande fenêtre donnait sur le parc de Poudlard plongé dans la fraîcheur et la brume matinale.

Neville était torse nu. Il ne portait que son pantalon noir, sa ceinture et ses chaussettes. Le cœur battant, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Sur le seuil l'attendaient ses chaussures.

Le couloir lugubre était grisâtre. Un simple tableau ornait le mur de droite.

Une sueur froide se formait dans son dos.

Où avait-il atterri ?

Il mît ses chaussures. Et il parcourut le couloir à grande vitesse. Il ignorait où il se trouvait, il n'avait jamais vu pareil endroit dans tout Poudlard. Etait-il encore à Poudlard ? Parvenu au bout du couloir, Neville tourna la poignée. La porte grinça et rechigna en criant. Neville pénétra à l'intérieur. C'était un grand salon. Les lumières étaient tamisées, créant des ombres ici et là.

Neville s'avança.

Les ombres rampantes engloutissaient les recoins de la pièce. Néanmoins, Neville put voir que l'un des murs était d'un côté tapissé de rayonnages emplis de livres poussiéreux à la reliure plus ou moins épaisse. Sur l'autre mur, plusieurs étagères où étaient entreposés des objets en verre. Et au milieu de la pièce trônait un canapé capitonné, avec une table basse en verre. Le canapé et la table basse faisaient face à une cheminée, de laquelle s'échappait une odeur. Il sentit l'âcre odeur des temps reculés, toute poudreuse et noire. Neville s'approcha des étagères alignées. Les petits objets en verre brillaient.

C'était des flacons. Qui renfermaient des substances liquides.

Certains étaient fêlés, visqueux et sales.

Des flacons enfermaient des liquides poreux. Ceux-là, on aurait dit qu'ils pénétraient le verre. Les liqueurs se succédaient à des liquides aux couleurs multiples. Des fioles contenant de forts parfums avaient un bouchon particulièrement gros. Et même, parfois, Neville repéra grâce à son œil exercé de biologiste, la particule caractéristique du poison. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour observer les étagères du dessus. Des bouteilles plus imposantes contenaient des crapauds, des peaux de basilics - sorte de chrysalides funèbres figées à jamais dans de la résine teintée d'or.

Neville recula.

Désormais, il savait chez qui il était. Ou bien chez un savant fou qui cachait ses activités aux yeux de l'école. Ou bien chez son Maïtre des Potions.

Alors qu'il reculait, ses pieds heurtèrent le canapé.

Il se laissa tomber. Bizarrement, il ne lui vint pas à l'idée de courir chercher une échappatoire parmi les portes de l'appartement. Il savait qu'une confrontation allait nécessairement avoir lieu. Alors il attendrait.

Calé contre le dossier, il s'allongea. Sa peau nue glissa sur le cuir du canapé. Sa peau ne collait parce qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de transpirer depuis son réveil. Neville n'avait toujours pas trouvé ses vêtements. Tant pis. Effronté, ses bras allèrent se poser sur les accoudoirs et le dossier du canapé. Légèrement avachi, Neville laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes incandescentes de la cheminée elles se reflétaient sur le verre de la table basse tout près. Et les relents de fumée. En contemplant les flammes, un air d'opéra tragique lui vint en tête. Une grande chanteuse dont il ne se rappelait pas le nom.

Un frisson parcoura sa peau nue. Et il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit, une porte s'ouvrir.

Une ombre noire se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Neville bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds.

_ Professeur.

La personne jeta un sort d'un moulinet du poignet. Les lumières s'allumèrent.

Le Professeur Rogue apparut. Celui-ci avança à grands pas dans la pièce, rangea ses affaires et ouvrit les portes.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas de chemise? »

Neville était désarçonné il n'avait vu ses vêtements nulle part. Rogue aperçut la figure du jeune homme et l'expression d'incompréhension qu'il arborait.

« Vos vêtements étaient sur le dossier de la chaise dans votre chambre. »

Neville... eut un bug. Un poids lui tomba lourdement dans l'estomac. Il était sorti si vite de sa chambre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'apercevoir que ses vêtements étaient sur le dossier de la chaise.

Il se figea de honte. Torse nu devant son Professeur.

Un long silence glissa sur la pièce.

Rogue se redressa en le regardant de toute sa hauteur.

« Je vais aller les chercher », s'empressa de dire Neville.

Neville avait les oreilles bourdonnantes. Alors qu'il s'en allait, le Professeur Rogue le stoppa soudain dans sa tentative de fuite.

« Non. », dit Rogue… « Maintenant ce n'est plus la peine. »

Neville attendait qu'il poursuive, mais Rogue ne dit rien de plus.

Gêné, Neville ne sut plus où poser son regard. A cet instant, il aurait voulu disparaître sous terre. Mais décidant d'en finir, il rompit avec courage le silence qui s'était abattu sur la pièce.

_ Puis-je savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? interrogea Neville.

Le Professeur Rogue le considéra et, après un moment il l'invita d'un geste de la main à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

_ Il faut que nous parlions, déclara-t-il d'une voix basse. En fait, vous devriez quand même aller chercher votre chemise.

Dans sa mélancolie, Neville s'imagina une suite de vers en prose, en se retirant et en repartant dans la chambre qu'il avait occupé il y a peu.

.

 _ **La grande échéance était venue :**_

 _ **Et c'était ici que se tenaient les assises de sept années d'études.**_

 _ **Il descendit blafard les couloirs,**_

 _ **Dans la nuit des hypogées,**_

 _ **L'empire de la nuit et de la douleur.**_

 _ **Dans les Catacombes, il avait été livré au bourreau de l'enfer, Maître Severus Rogue,**_

 _ **Dans sa demeure ténébreuse, pleine du cliquetis des fers.**_

Habillé, il revint dans la pièce du salon et contourna la table basse en verre. Et il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, le dos droit. De là où il était, il put voir quelques flacons lumineux briller, pleins de luminescence.

Le Professeur Rogue s'adossa contre un mur.

_ Alors si vous me racontiez ? lança Rogue.

_ Que je vous raconte quoi ?

Rogue fit mine de réfléchir, et lui répondit en détaillant son expression.

_ Pourquoi je vous fais peur, au point de tomber malade ?

Neville écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_ Pardon ?

_ Vous êtes entré en retard dans ma salle de cours en vous donnant en spectacle, expliqua-t-il en faisant des gestes avec ses manches comme les avocats. Ensuite vous tombez dans la mièvrerie et vous vous évanouissez pour vous donner en spectacle une seconde fois. Quel belle journée, ça a été. Mais j'estime avoir droit à quelques, comment dirais-je, explications ? Pourquoi faire autant d'enfantillages ?

Neville aurait pu avoir sa mâchoire décrochée tellement il était abasourdi que Snape lui pose une telle question, mais il se contint. Snape attendait une réponse…

_ Mais c'est bien ce que vous cherchiez, non ? Depuis sept ans, vous me cherchez et j'esquive. J'en ai eu marre d'être votre jouet.

 _J'ai craqué_ , comprit Neville tout à coup.

_ Il fallait me le dire si je vous avais blessé, susurra Rogue d'un ton désinvolte.

Neville était surprit de constater à quel point cet homme était détaché de tout sentiment. Complètement.

_ Vous êtes un monstre !

Ces paroles avaient jaillies de sa bouche, ne pouvant les retenir, tel un volcan en éruption. A peine eurent-elles franchies ses lèvres, qu'il les regretta.

_ Votre lenteur d'esprit m'émerveille.

Neville serra les poings. Rester assis finalement était inconfortable. Il se leva de sang froid.

Rogue le regarda d'un œil amusé : en venir aux mains avec un professeur serait assez malvenu.

Neville se tenait face à lui, les mains dans les poches, dans une posture désinvolte.

_ Mr. Londubat ? fit Rogue.

Neville ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules.

On aurait dit deux cow-boy qui se toisaient, dans un vieux et lamentable film western américain. Neville bouillonnait. Il sentait que l'ultime moment était proche. Il la sentait la colère. L'heure des règlements de compte avait sonné. Cette certitude s'était ancrée au plus profond de lui. Rogue, toujours impassible, aucune expression ne transparaissait sur son visage il se détacha du mur.

D'un air parfaitement calme il se dirigea vers le seuil de la porte pour quitter la pièce.

Neville écarquilla les yeux, déconcerté par son départ. Severus se retourna soudain vers Neville d'un air monstrueusement moqueur.

_ Ah j'oubliais de vous dire : 100 points en moins pour gryffondor, à cause du retard. Et 100 points en moins pour votre insolence.

Et Rogue disparut à l'angle du couloir. Sans plus de cérémonie.

Neville serra les poings.

Il s'empara d'une table en bois et, l'envoya projeter sur le mur d'en face et les étagères.

Les étagères dégringolèrent. Le bruit de verre brisé en cascade. La détonation des verres cassés se répandant avec fracas dans le salon . Rogue réapparut immédiatement sur le seuil de la porte. Effet immédiat.

En ni une ni deux, un bras avait entouré la gorge de Neville. Rogue susurra quelque chose derrière l'oreille de Neville, sur un ton mordant, quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas tellement Rogue serrait les dents. Neville se dégagea avec force et violence, pareil à un fauve. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines. En se retournant, il décocha une droite à son professeur.

Oups. La colère de Neville retomba aussitôt. Il se figea d'horreur.

Mais Rogue était loin d'en avoir terminé. Depuis un moment déjà, il sentait ses instincts de mangemort frapper à la porte, il les laissa entrer. Il répondit à la gifle de Neville. Il était furieux de la casse faite chez lui. Neville, sous la violence du coup, dû reculer de quelques pas. La gifle résonna dans la pièce. Le sang battait à ses oreilles. _Je n'ai plus rien à perdre_ , songea Neville haletant.

Il se jeta sur Rogue.

Tous deux ne réfléchissaient plus à ce qu'il faisait, simplement mû par la rage, la frustration, communiquant avec les poings. Pour décrire la primitivité, c'était sauvage, incontrôlé, rageur. Ca se batait. Ca voulait la mort de l'autre. Ca sentait la sueur et la colère.

Le jeune homme frappait et enchaînait coups sur coups. La fureur l'habitait. Les coups étaient acharnés. Une odeur de sueur et de sang. Ses poings s'abattaient sur Rogue, sans pitié. Il voulait faire mal.

Alors que les coups pleuvaient, Rogue comprit qu'il devait reprendre la situation en main malgré son envie de détruire. Il le força à reculer. Leurs corps se collèrent. Ils reculèrent. Les verres se brisèrent sous leurs pieds. Il colla Neville violemment contre le mur.

Ils reprenaient difficilement leur respiration. Neville n'était pas encore reconnecté. Frémissant et coincé entre le mur et le corps chaud de son Professeur qu'il venait de frapper

Pendant de longues secondes, ils restèrent dans cette posture. Rogue releva doucement la tête. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Mais Rogue a eu ce geste très doux, surprenant, qui a consisté à lui passer une main dans les cheveux. Main qui alla se refermer sur une poignée de cheveux noirs et denses.

Neville avait son cœur qui battait la chamade alors que ses cheveux étaient caressés par la main de Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas décrocher ses yeux de Rogue.

_ Tu démarres toujours au quart de tour.

La voix de Rogue était calme, presque pas essouflée. Neville n'avait jamais entendu sa voix aussi douce.

_ Fais attention dans ce que tu fais, murmura son Professeur... Sois plus calme dans ce que tu fais, répéta Rogue comme s'il chuchotait berceuse.

La respiration de Neville redevenait plus normale. Il se calquait inconsciemment sur la respiration calme du Professeur.

Neville aimait ce contact, être tout contre lui.

Severus se détacha légerement

Neville, expirant, gémissant en son for intérieur, aperçut Severus baisser les yeux comme si celui-ci luttait contre lui-même. Il se murmurait quelque chose à lui-même. « N'oublie pas que c'est ton élève, ce n'est qu'un enfant, disait Severus à voix très basse comme pour se reprendre. N'oublie pas que ce n'est… »

Sans hésiter, frétillant d'impatience, Neville pressa sa bouche si fort contre la sienne qu'il sentit les grandes de devant de Severus. Il enserra la nuque de Severus dans sa main.

Severus, surpris et hésitant, se figea.

Severus n'osait pas se laisser aller – ne se risquant même pas à songer que cette délicieuse moiteur et ce feu vacillant les envahissait tous deux – n'osant même pas l'embrasser vraiment, il effleurant les lèvres brûlantes de Neville, ouvrant les siennes avec une piété extrême, buvant à petite gorgée.

Les gestes et la bouche de Neville étaient plus pressants.

Comprenant enfin ce que désirait Neville, il le ramena contre le mur et le colla contre toute la surface. Neville se tendit tout son contre corps. Severus gémit.

En entendant ce son, le cœur de Neville manqua un battement. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Severus, caressant, quémandeur, tendu.

Severus inspira. Posa ses mains larges de chaque côté de Neville. La bouche innocente se dissolvait sous la pression féroce de sombres mâchoires masculines.

Severus laissa traîner sa main libre vers le bas du tee-shirt de Neville. Sa langue entra dans la bouche ouverte du jeune homme haletant. Sentant alors Neville fondre à point nommé, il lui roula un patin en bonne et due forme. Sa main libre glissa sous le tee-shirt et toucha la peau douce, se posa sur le torse musclé.

Neville s'abandonna dans ses bras.

Avec son autre main, Severus empoigna les cheveux à la base de la nuque pour le maintenir en place. Cette fois il l'embrassa dans les règles de l'art, lui roula le patin de sa vie.

Neville était sans voix (pas seulement à cause de l'obstruction).

Il fléchit les genoux.

Severus le retint en plaçant une jambe entre celles du garçon, sous ses fesses, et le maintint debout.

Neville reposait sur la cuisse du Professeur, tandis ce dernier poursuivait son étreinte et son roulage de pelle indescriptible. Neville s'enivrait du parfum de Severus.

Severus remonta plus haut sa large main sous le tee-shirt, arrivant sous les côtes.

_ Tu es beau, ne put-il s'empecher de murmurer… Mais tu te fais toujours avoir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix suave.

Une main serra avec amour ce que le jeune homme avait entre les deux jambes.

_ Tu retiens jamais les leçons, déclama-t-il avec une pointe de cruauté dans la voix.

Neville ferma les yeux, blessé.

Il stoppa le baiser.

« Tu n'es qu'un crétin », entendit-il.

Le jeune garçon s'abandonna un peu plus sur la cuisse de Severus toujours entre ses jambes.

Derrière ses yeux clôts, les souvenirs, les images.

 _Souffrance_.

Les mains de Severus se posèrent sur la taille du Gryffondor.

Lorsque Neville rouvrit les yeux, la colère était revenue. Il repoussa violemment Severus. Qui dû reculer de quelques pas sous l'élan. Severus écarta les mains en signe de redition. Chose vaine. Neville lui asséna un coup sur le plexus. Il tomba à la renverse. Le corps de Severus s'écrasa contre les morceaux de verre au sol. Severus étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Neville s'approcha, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Il s'enivra secrètement de cette expression de douleur sur le visage de son amoureux. Il plaça un pied sur le thorax respirant. Sentit le torse se soulever au rythme de la respiration. Rencontra le regard de l'intéressé. Un regard sombre qui ne disait rien sur ses émotions. Neville trouvait la position grisante. Du pouvoir. De la possibilité de. Du renversement des rôles.

Neville appuya un peu avec le talon de sa chaussure sur le sternum. Severus grimaça. Du verre craqua.

Le son leur parvenait étouffé. _Délicieusement douloureux_.

Après quelques instants, Neville enleva sa chaussure. Contourna la silhouette au sol s'arrêta au niveau des reins et des hanches de Severus. Ce dernier avait un rythme de respiration régulier, mais Neville était certain que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Neville plaça une jambe de l'autre côté et s'assit à califourchon sur le Maître des Potions, le contemplant. De nouveau du verre craqua. Le son leur parvenait étouffé. Cette fois, Severus ne grimaça pas, impassible.

_ Tu aimes ça faire du mal, hein ? s'enquérit Neville.

Il ramena son pied contre lui et enleva sa chaussure - pesant de tout son poids sur le bassin de Severus. Du verre craqua en profusion. Le Maître entrouvrit la bouche. Celui-ci frissonnait, il tremblait presque, Neville pouvait le sentir sous lui.

Neville enleva sa chaussette. Etendit sa jambe par-dessus le torse de la personne au-dessous et lui présenta son pied.

_ Lèches, ordonna-t-il sans préavis.

Severus le toisa. Malgré le fait qu'il était en position de soumission, cet homme lui faisait toujours aussi peur. Neville tâcha de rester impassible, ne montrant rien de ses émotions.

Le Professeur prit la cheville de Neville dans sa main et, sans préavis, lécha la plante des pieds.

Il léchait soigneusement.

Ses mouvements de langue, méticuleux.

Il partit sur l'intérieur du pied, sur le côté, là où c'est sensible. Neville gémit de plaisir, en s'appuyant un peu plus sur Severus. Du verre craqua encore. Les mouvements de langue continuaient, les tracés de salive, conscencieux. Il repartit sur le dessous du pied, dans le creux.

Neville se tortilla de satisfaction.

Severus remonta les genoux pour permettre à Neville de s'y adosser tandis qu'il poursuivait ses caresses.

La bouche de Severus remonta en un chemin de baisers en haut du pied. Il engloba le petit orteil dans sa bouche et le tortura avec sa langue, tournant autour. Le mordilla.

Neville avait ramené son autre jambe contre lui de l'autre côté de Severus, le pied au niveau des hanches il était parfaitement installé, adossé comme il était contre les jambes de Severus.

Neville sentit derrière ses fesses quelque chose… de dur .

Les caresses sur les endroits sensibles de son pied se firent plus insistantes. Neville se détendit sur le long corps allongé.

Les mouvements de Severus s'interrompirent, mais il garda le pied entre ses mains.

Il massa le pied avec ses doigts.

_ Ca ne me déplaît pas quand t'es au-dessus, dit Rogue.

Il déposa le pied de Neville en faisant attention à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de bout de verre et le ramena derrière.

_ Mais je préfère quand t'es plus près.

Il ramena brusquement ses cuisses vers lui, faisant basculer Neville contre lui. Le jeune homme chuta sur le torse de Severus.

Neville ne put résister à la tentation. Il embrassa Severus, les cuisses bien écartées.

Severus gémit, son étouffé par la langue de Neville. Il posa une main sur le dos de son partenaire, sentit les muscles fins rouler au gré de ses mouvements. Il posa son autre main, possessive sur la cuisse du jeune homme, savourant le contact.

Neville descendit baiser la gorge douce de Severus. Ce dernier se laissa faire volontiers.

Excité, par le contact et par le fait qu'il avait les commandes, Neville suivit ses instincts, remuant savamment du bassin. Cela eut pour enfin de couper la respiration de Severus. Ceci encouragea Neville qui appuya son érection contre le bassin de l'homme. Les doigts de Severus s'enfoncèrent dans le jean et les cuisses du garçon.

D'une pression , il tenta de pousser les hanches de Neville vers le bas dans l'espoir de créer une friction. Neville se laissa guider, et frotta habilement le jean de Severus.

Severus crut atteindre l'apothéose.

Un soupir de contentement lui échappa.

Severus enlaça Neville dans ses bras. Ce dernier se coula littéralement dans les bras de Severus. Les cheveux de Neville frottaient contre la gorge de Severus.

Severus glissa un bras sous ses fesses, enroula sa taille de l'autre. Se redressa en le gardant dans ses bras. Du verre tomba à terre pour se briser. Severus se leva, les jambes du jeune homme autour de lui, qui ne cessait de l'embrasser. Il l'adossa au mur.

_ J'espère que t'es pas vierge, lui souffla-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

_ Bien sûr que je ne le suis pas, sourit Neville.

Severus sourit à son tour en embrassant Neville.

_ Quoi ? interrogea Neville d'un air intrigué.

Severus déposa un chemin de baiser sur le coup diaphane du garçon tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise.

_ Tu donnes jamais les bonnes réponses. Et quand tu la connais, tu ne sais jamais mentir pour paraître crédible.

Severus mordilla de la peau de son coup, l'aspira, en fit un suçon.

Il assura sa prise en redressant légèrement Neville contre le mur. Ses jambes étaient toujours autour de sa taille. C'était délicieux.

Severus réalisa que tous les membres de Neville étaient cotonneux sauf un.

Pour mieux se placer, il mit son érection sous le derrière de Neville, et le maintint contre le mur grâce à la pression de son torse. Ce qui lui permit de dégager une main. Il déboutonna le jean du garçon.

Il glissa une main à l'intérieur.

Quelqu'un eut un soupir de soulagement.

Quelques instants plus tard, Severus souriait mystérieusement.

_ On cache bien son jeu.

Il gardait sa main à l'intérieur du jean sur la verge douloureusement dressée, rigide et brûlante elle pulsait de sang. D'un habile mouvement du bassin, son érection tapa sous ses fesses et la queue.

Neville geignit lamentablement. Il s'abandonna contre le mur. Dénué de forces.

_ Tu aimes ? fit Severus en effectuant une pause dans ses mouvements.

Il regarda Neville. Ce dernier avait le regard à la dérive.

Il recommença le même mouvement.

L'effet fût immédiat : ça lui arracha un douloureux gémissement. Le jeune homme frissonna.

Severus entoura de nouveau Neville avec son bras. Glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Refit les mêmes mouvements. Lui baisa le front. Puis la base de son coup. Sa respiration était haletante.

Neville ramena ses mains dans les cheveux de Severus. Tira un peau en arrière. Ce dernier comprit. Il remit Neville sur ses pieds. Il plaqua un Neville flageolant contre le mur pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il tira sur le pantalon et le sous-vêtement. L'érection se libéra de ses chaînes. Les vêtements tombèrent sur ses genoux.

_ Dépêches-toi, murmura Neville.

_ Mets-là moi dans la bouche.

Neville baissa les yeux vers Severus, surpris.

Severus le toisait avec ses yeux sombres et un air patient.

Neville inspira. Saisissant qu'il parlait sérieusement.

Le jeune garçon pris les cheveux sur le dessus du crâne. Le força à pencher la tête en arrière. Pris la base de sa queue. Mais Severus fermait la bouche, tout en le regardant, son regard sombre ancré dans le sien.

_ Ouvres la bouche, ordonna l'étudiant.

Même dans cette position des plus soumises, il gardait son apparence de Professeur de Potions.

Severus ouvra grand.

Il fit entrer son membre dans sa bouche.

Severus referma ses lèvres dessus.

Cavité humide, chaude, parfaite.

Neville dut bientôt faire connaissance avec une langue vorace, dont il eut toute les peines du monde pour résister à l'assaut. Elle était très douce cette langue. Bien plus adroite que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. La langue était joueuse. Et cette bouche partout autour de lui.

Argh.

Severus le pompa avec sa main, queue en bouche.

Sa poigne était si… Et sa bouche suave et frâiche. Neville faillit s'effondrer. Severus l'en empêcha en le maintenant debout d'une main posée sur son ventre.

_ Non, non… Non, ne te retiens pas…

Après ces paroles, le Professeur Severus Rogue engloutit de nouveau sa queue. Il accéléra ses mouvements. Alors qu'il sentait Neville au bord du précipice il attrapa les hanches du jeune homme et enfonça sa queue jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. La fit taper contre le fond de sa gorge. Encore et encore. Et encore. Neville gémit presque contraint. Ses mains se frayèrent instinctivement un chemin dans ses cheveux. Il se libéra dans un râle gémissant.

« Rogue »

Ce dernier enfouit sa queue tout au fond de sa gorge et accéléra.

La vision du Gryffondor se brouilla et il ferma fort les yeux s'accrochant aux cheveux noirs. Severus effectuait ses derniers va-et-vient, récoltant jusqu'au dernier trait de son essence.

Il prit Neville dans ses bras.

Alors que Neville profitait encore de son orgasme, Severus lui murmura à l'oreille _:_

_ Vous portez suffisamment bien votre nom de famille.

Veillant à ce qu'il n'y ait personne dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive, il emmena Neville se coucher dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Demain Neville avait cours !

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Reviews svp ? Pour cet os, je n'ai qu'1 review... :(_


End file.
